jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Lenny Breau
Leonard Harold "Lenny" Breau (August 5, 1941 – August 12, 1984) was a musician, guitar player, and music educator. He was known for blending many styles of music including: jazz, country, classical and flamenco guitar. Breau, inspired by country guitarists like Chet Atkins, used fingerstyle techniques not often used in jazz guitar. video:Terry Bradds Guitar Solo Breau was born August 5, 1941, in Auburn, Maine. His francophone parents, Harold "Hal Lone Pine" Breau and Betty Cody (née Coté), were professional country and western musicians who performed and recorded from the mid-1930s until (in Hal Breau's case) the mid-1970s. From the mid to late 1940s they played summer engagements in southern New Brunswick, advertising their performances playing free programs on radio station CKCW Moncton. Their son began playing guitar at the age of eight. When he was twelve, he started a small band with friends, and by the age of fourteen he was the lead guitarist for his parents' band, billed as "Lone Pine Junior", playing Merle Travis and Chet Atkins instrumentals and occasionally singing.Encyclopedia of Music in Canada. "Breau, Lenny" Historica. Accessed on: May 11, 2008. Breau made his first professional recordings in Westbrook, Maine at the age of 15 while working as a studio musician.Forbes-Robert, Ron. (2006). "One Long Tune: the life and music of Lenny Breau". Denton, TX. University of North Texas Press. ISBN 1-57441-210-8. Many of these recordings were released posthumously on a CD titled Boy Wonder. The Breau family moved to Winnipeg, Manitoba, in 1957, and their new band travelled and performed around the city and province as the CKY Caravan. Their shows were broadcast live on Winnipeg's CKY on Saturday mornings from various remote locations.The Canadian Pop Encyclopedia. "Breau, Lenny" Canoe.ca. Accessed on; May 11, 2008. One of their regular listeners was Randy Bachman, who was sixteen years of age at the time. On one occasion Bachman bicycled to a Caravan performance in his West Kildonan neighborhood and ended up meeting Breau. Breau and Bachman soon became friends, and Breau informally began teaching Bachman, who has since described those lessons as "...the beginning of my life as a guitar player." Around 1959 Lenny Breau left his parents' country band after his father slapped him in the face for using jazz improvisations on stageForbes-Roberts, pp.41-42 and sought out local jazz musicians, performing at Winnipeg venues including "Rando Manor" and the "Stage Door". He met pianist Bob Erlendson, who began teaching him more of the foundations of jazz. In 1962 Breau left for Toronto and soon created the jazz group Three with singer/actor Don Francks and Eon Henstridge on acoustic bass. Three performed in Toronto, Ottawa, and New York City. Their music was featured in the 1962 National Film Board documentary Toronto Jazz. They recorded a live album at the Village Vanguard in New York City and appeared on US-network television on the Jackie Gleason and Joey Bishop shows. Returning to Winnipeg, Breau became a regular session guitarist recording for CBC Radio and CBC Television, and contributed to CBC-TV's Teenbeat, Music Hop, and his own Lenny Breau Show. To many Canadians, Breau's jazz is still an evocative memory of the sound of CBC in the 1960s. In 1963 and 1964, Breau appeared at David Ingram's Fourth Dimension at 2000 Pembina Highway in Fort Garry, a suburb of Winnipeg. Every Sunday night was a hootenany open to all. Another regular at the club on Sunday nights at the same time was Neil Young and his band with Vancouver CKNW's Rick Honey as his drummer. Breau's fully matured technique was a combination of Atkins' and Travis' fingerpicking and Sabicas-influenced flamenco, highlighted by extraordinary right-hand independence and flurries of artificial harmonics. His harmonic sensibilities were a combination of his country roots, classical, modal, Indian, and especially jazz, particularly the work of pianist Bill Evans. | format = | doi = | accessdate = July 6, 2010}} In 1967, recordings of Breau's playing from The Lenny Breau Show had found their way into the hands of Chet Atkins. The ensuing friendship resulted in Breau's first two LP issues, Guitar Sounds from Lenny Breau and The Velvet Touch of Lenny Breau. Live! on RCA.McClelland, John & Bratic, Deyan. (2004) "Chet Atkins in Three Dimensions". Pacific, MO, Mel Bay Publications. ISBN 0-7866-5877-0Atkins, Chet. "The Genius of Lenny Breau". Frets Magazine. July 1986. He lived in various Canadian cities until 1976 when he returned to the United States. He spent the next several years moving between Nashville, Maine, Stockton, California and New York City, eventually settling in Los Angeles in 1983. These years were spent performing, teaching, and writing for ''Guitar Player'' magazine. During this time, he had custom 7-string guitars made, one classical and one electric. At the time, no company made a string that could be tuned to the high A on his classical guitar. Breau used fishing line of the correct gauge, until La Bella began making a string for him. The electric was made by Kirk Sand, also with the first string being a high A. Only a few more solo albums and albums recorded with fiddler Buddy Spicher and pedal steel guitarist Buddy Emmons were issued during his lifetime. Death and legacy Breau had continual drug problems from the mid-1960s, which he managed to get under control during the last years of his life. On August 12, 1984 his body was found in a swimming pool at his apartment complex in Los Angeles, California.Guitar star found dead. Winnipeg Sun. August 14, 1984. The coroner reported that he had been strangled. His wife, Jewel Breau, was the chief suspect in the case but she was never charged with his murder and the case is still unsolved. Many live and "lost" recordings have been issued since Breau's death. His studio recordings have also been reissued. Due to the efforts of Randy Bachman of Guitarchives, Paul Kohler of Art of Life Records and others, a whole new generation of listeners have access to his music. A documentary entitled The Genius of Lenny Breau was produced in 1999 by Breau's daughter Emily Hughes. It includes interviews with Chet Atkins, Ted Greene, Pat Metheny, George Benson, Leonard Cohen, and Bachman, as well as family members. One Long Tune: The Life and Music of Lenny Breau by Ron Forbes-Roberts (University of North Texas Press 2006) is considered the definitive work on Breau. Nearly 200 people were interviewed for the book, which includes a thorough analysis of Breau's music and an extensive comprehensive discography of his recordings. CBC Radio presented a documentary-soundscape on Lenny Breau entitled "On the Trail of Lenny Breau" (the title is in reference to Breau's parents' song "On the Trail of the Lonesome Pine"). It was first broadcast on September 13, 2009 as part of a regular weekly program called Inside the Music. It was narrated by Lenny's son Chet Breau. The one-hour feature was produced in Montreal by John Klepko. Discography Lenny Breau made numerous appearances and recordings throughout his short life. An extensive discography is available at his official web site. *1968: Guitar Sounds from Lenny Breau RCA *1969: The Velvet Touch of Lenny Breau - Live! RCA, (1994) One Way *1978: Minors Aloud (Buddy Emmons with Lenny Breau) Flying Fish Records (2005) Art of Life *1979: The Legendary Lenny Breau... Now! Sound Hole *1979: Lenny Breau Direct-Disk Labs, (1985) Adelphi LP (1999) Adelphi-Genes CD (Released as Lenny Breau Trio) *1979: Five O'Clock Bells Adelphi Records, (1987) Genes *1981: Mo' Breau (1981) Adelphi, Genes *1981: Standard Brands RCA (with Chet Atkins) *1983: Legacy Relaxed Rabbit Records (also released as Live at Bourbon St. by Guitarchives in 1995) *1984: When Lightn' Strikes Tudor Records, (2005) Art of Life (Released as Swingin' on a Seven-String) *1985: Quietude Electric Muse (also released as Live at Bourbon St. by Guitarchives in 1995) *1986: The Living Room Tapes, Vol. 1 Livingroom Records (with Brad Terry) (1988) Musical Heritage Society Records (1995) DOS Records *1988: Last Sessions Genes *1990: The Living Room Tapes, Vol. 2 Musical Heritage Society Records (with Brad Terry) *1995: Live at Bourbon St. Guitarchives Records *1997: Cabin Fever Guitarchives Records *1997: Chance Meeting Guitarchives Records (Recorded live at The Sign of the Times in Rumson, NJ on May 21, 1980) *1998: Boy Wonder Guitarchives Records *2000: Live at Donte's String Jazz (recorded live, May 1969) *2001: Pickin' Cotten Guitarchives (with Richard Cotten. Recorded live at the Blue Bird in Nashville September 23 & 24, 1977) *2003: The Complete Living Room Tapes Art of LIfe (2-CD set with Brad Terry) *2003: The Hallmark Sessions Art of Life (recorded 1961) *2004: At the Purple Onion Art of Life (with Don Francks and Eon Henstridge) Quotations * "The sound of silence is intense." * "It's got words to it...but it's more of an instrumental - with lyrics." from the song Five O'Clock Bells. * "...I approach the guitar like a piano. I've reached a point where I transcend the instrument. A lot of the stuff I play on the 7-string guitar is supposed to be technically impossible, but I spent over twenty years figuring it out. I play the guitar like a piano, there's always two things going on at once. I'm thinking melody, but I'm also thinking of a background. I play the accompaniment on the low strings." * "What I'm trying to do is make impressions. I think of myself as a colourist, adding different colours and shades by using different techniques and touching the guitar in different ways. I'd like to play sounds you can see if you've got your eyes closed. I'll always be a student, because I think of music as never ending." See also *Music of Canada *Canadian Music Hall of Fame References External links *"Lenny Breau Remembered" by Jim Ferguson, Guitar Player Magazine, November 1984. * Official Facebook Page *lennybreau.com *Guitarchives *NEMS Book Early Lenny Breau *CBC Radio documentary from Inside the Music *The Genius of Lenny Breau (PDF document) Retrieved July 3, 2009. * Category:Guitarists